


Presents

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Knitting, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Marko isn't the only one who likes to knit





	

Marko gently knocks on his own dressing room. He places his hand on the handle but a childish voice startles him: ‘Password first! Otherwise you can’t come in!’

The singer rolls his eyes: ‘Come on, Marko! I have a show to attend! Shouldn’t you be with the audience already?’

 ‘No! Besides, I’m busy!’, the kid replies.

Marko doesn’t hesitate anymore and opens the door. Apparently it isn’t locked, unlike he expected.

 ‘Hey! You haven’t told me the password yet!’, a kid with short, blond and fluffy hair sits on Marko’s chair.

 ‘I’m sorry, but daddy doesn’t have time for that now’, Marko grunts a bit. His kid frowns as he spins around in the chair. ‘Okay then. Whatever!’

 ‘Hey, what are you doing?’, when Marko approaches closer he sees his knitting material on the table and the knitting needles in the hands of his son.

 ‘Nothing. Just… knitting. It’s for you. But it was supposed to be a surprise’, Marko Junior mutters.

‘That’s lovely, Marko. But now I really have to go. Is it okay if you show it to me after the gig?’, the singer wants to know and the kid nods.

 ‘Okay. I’ll show you when I finished it’, Junior replies.

‘Is it a scarf?’ Marko grins at him.

 ‘That’s still a surprise!’

 

\--

 

A few weeks later, the band sits in their tour bus, driving home after a successful tour.

Most of them are tired and look aimlessly out of the window.

Suddenly Marko Junior walks over to the bandmembers with a large bag in his hands.

 ‘Whoa! What’s in there?!’, Markus’ eyes widen in surprise.

‘A present for all of you!’, the kid replies proud. Jaska grins: ‘Now I feel honored.’

When Jari tries to look in the bag already, Junior warns: ‘You have to wait until my dad is here!’

‘I’m sorry’, the drummer apologizes and scratches his head. ‘Hey! Marko! Come over here!’

Marko, who is sitting in the front of the bus, looks up and walks to the back where he joins the other musicians.

 He glares over at the bag of his son and says: ‘Ah, so now you’re going to show me the-’

But his kid cuts him off midsentence: ‘Shh! The others don’t know it yet!’

Marko Junior quickly reveals the little presents he made. They’re all wrapped in nice, colorful wrapping paper.

The bassist gets a red package. Kapu receives a yellow present. Marko gets a blue one placed on his lap. The drummer takes the green bundle and the two guitarists receive an orange package.

 ‘Now I’m curious’, Olli says excited.

‘You can open it all at once’, Marko Junior announces. He crawls on Jaska’s lap and watches him unwrap his present.

Kapu laughs when he reveals his gift. ‘Heheh, now I won’t have a cold head anymore!’

He shows his friends the black and white beanie. The thing even has earmuffs.  

 ‘I always wonder how you survive without hair, Markus!’, Junior wonders out loud.

‘I’m called the Captain of Bald Heads who survived the harsh Helsinki Winters of 1920 for a reason, y’know’, Kapu winks.

Marko’s kid is all in awe. His pupils are blown and his mouth hangs open. ‘No way! Are you that old?!’ Jaska chuckles and pats the kid on his head.

 ‘He’s just kidding.’

‘Very funny, Markus. You had me for a sec!’, Junior snorts.

 ‘Dam- I mean, wow. Kid, you knitted these yourselves?’, Jari outs his astonishment. He holds a whole sweater in his hands.

 Marko Junior nods and pats himself on the chest. ‘Yep! Look, I even put a drum and drumsticks on it!’ Jari inspects the sweater closer and smiles.

 ‘Now we’re sure he is your kid’, Jani chuckles and Marko nods his head. ‘He sure is!’

Jaska has put on his blue beanie. ‘Junior, what do you think?’, he asks the kid. Marko Junior shifts a bit on the guitarist’s lap so he can take a better look at him.

 ‘Woops! I’m afraid I made it a little too small for your head, Jaska!’, he giggles.

The other bandmembers laugh too.

 ‘Thanks, Marko Jr for the socks’, Olli has taken off his shoes and original socks and  put on the softer ones Junior knitted for him. The blond guitarist jokingly wiggles with his toes. It makes Junior laugh.

 Jani takes out his present and brushes the soft cloth against his face.

‘You sure know me’, the bassist smiles when he wraps the yellow scarf around his neck.

‘Jani, you’re too predictable! Always wearing scarves. Oh well, it also made it a lot easier to find the right thing for you!’, Junior comments.

 The kid now focuses on his father. ‘Dad! Dad! What do you think of the gloves?’

Marko gives Junior a warm smile as he tries them on. ‘They’re nice. Now my fingers won’t fall off during the harsh winters’, he replies amused.

  ‘You know what, Marko Junior? You should start a knitting shop! I would happily buy all your scarves!’, Jani jokingly suggest.

 ‘Jani, don’t give him ideas’, Marko laughs.

‘What?! But, dad, you always tell me to follow my dreams! One day I’ll become the best knitted scarves seller in the world!’, Junior exclaims in protest.

 ‘Alright, alright! You’re right about that. If I can become a rockstar, then you certainly can become a scarf vendor!’, Marko chuckles. He looks at his watch and mutters: ‘Hm.. don’t you think it’s time for you to sleep? It’s 11 PM already!’

Marko Junior rolls with his eyes. Eventually he hops off Jaska’s lap and sighs: ‘Whatever you say, dad!’


End file.
